


Does Ractrick Haggin Is Gay?

by finnsdead (Magic_Cait)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, MY BOYS ARE GAYYY, language :/, race got drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead
Summary: Race wakes up with a hangover and a boy in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Racetrack woke with a searing headache and a person in his bed. He jumped up, untangling himself from the… boy? He wasn’t gay, why was there a boy? Just as he neared the door, a familiar voice broke the silence.

“Higgins, if you don’t get your ass back in this damn bed, I’m gonna slit your throat.” 

Race froze. The Brooklyn accent was unforgettable. 

“Higgins, I’m not gonna ask again.”

Race cleared his throat. “Spot?” he asked tentatively, slowly turning around.

“Who the fuck else? Now get back over here, shithead.”

 _Spot Conlon is in my bed_ , Race thought. Spot slowly sat up, his eyes focused on Race like he was prey.

 _Spot Conlon is in my bed, shirtless_. It also occurred to him that he was, in fact, also shirtless. 

“Anthony Racetrack Higgins.” Spot spat. There was a hint of malice behind his words, which added to Race’s terror.

“Sorry.” Race muttered, slowly returning to the bed. Spot flopped back down, pulling the blankets over himself and settling in. Race stood for a moment, before climbing in next to him. 

“So… what happened last night?” Race finally asked. The unspoken _how far did this go_ hung in the air.

“You got wasted and professed your undying love for me, and then we made out a lot. Don’t worry, Higgins, your secret’s safe with me.” Spot replied from under the mountain of blankets. Race opened his mouth to reply, but Spot interrupted him.

“And don’t even try to use the excuse ‘I was drunk, blah blah, blah’, because I _know_ you. You’re an honest drunk, Higgins. You wouldn't’ve said it if it wasn't true.”

“Can you at least use my name, Spot? Otherwise I’m gonna start calling you Sea-”

Spot was on top of Race before he even knew what was happening. He pinned his arms to the mattress and stared down at Race, who was suddenly very, _very_ aware of the amount of space between their lips.

“Don’t you _dare_ , you little shit.” Spot threatened. His face was stone-cold, but his eyes had a glint of mischief.

“Why not, _Sean_?” Race retorted, drawing out the name as he watched the other boy’s eyes narrow. Spot’s eyes flicked to Race’s lips, and Race realized his mistake. Spot lunged, capturing Race’s lips with his own and _shit_ Spot was a good kisser. Race’s eyes fluttered closed, a small moan escaping his throat. Spot pulled away, grinning down at him. 

“Enjoying yourself, Race?” he asked. Race hummed and leaned up to kiss his best friend again. 

Just as things started heating up, Jack burst into the room. 

“Race, get up-oh Jesus, I did not need to see this today.” he said, covering his eyes. 

Race pushed Spot off him and sat up, breathing heavily and blushing. 

“Just… no repeats of last night. I don’t want or need to see your tongues down each other’s throats ever again.” Jack yelled, shutting the door behind him.

“You and Davey do the same thing, and you don’t hear us complaining!” Spot yelled after him, pulling Race toward him. He kissed Race’s jaw, then moved to kissing bruises down his neck.

“Listen, as much as I’d like to finish this,” Race sighed, “I’m hungry and I’ve still got a massive headache, so…” 

Spot pulled back, huffing in protest. 

“Just let me go get Advil and a bagel and then we can make out till your heart’s content. Okay?”

Spot nodded. Race kissed him gently and slid out of the bed. 

“Hey Race?” 

He stopped at the door.

“Yeah, Spot?”

“I love you.”

Race grinned.

“Love you too, Spot.”

Spot smirked. “Gay.”

“Up shut your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
